Sebastian Amos
| billed_from = Blackpool, England | debut = March 23, 2015 }} Dwight Douglas Walton (born May 5, 1971), better known by his ring name Sebastian Amos, is a Global Wrestling ZeroX (GW0X) competitor. Early life Walton was born in Leicester, England, the younger son of Anya, a secretary, and Marcus Walton, a Catholic priest. Dwight has an older brother named Noah. He attended Huncote Community Primary School in Huncote, Blaby District, Leicestershire and began secondary school at the local comprehensive school, Brockington College in Enderby. At Brockington, Armitage pursued his interest in music - playing the cello in school and local orchestras, and learning how to play the flute. But by fourteen, having secured a grant from the Leicestershire Authority, he successfully persuaded his mother to allow him to transfer to Pattison College in Coventry, an independent boarding school specializing in the Performing Arts so that he could focus on drama and dance. Amos has expressed gratitude for the lessons and opportunities Pattison College provided, saying "It...instilled me with a discipline that has stood me in good stead - never to be late, to know your lines and to be professional." By the time he graduated, he gained not only A Levels in music and English, but also acting experience in local amateur and professional productions. Professional wrestling career Early career (1995-2015) When he turned twenty-four, Walton began wrestling training in Blackpool. He made his ring debut wrestling for the wrestling challenge booth at the Horseshoe Showbar at Blackpool Pleasure Beach at the age of twenty-five. In time, he graduated to be a shooter at the booth, using brutal submission holds to defend prize money against challenges from members of the public. By this time, he wrestled professionally all over Britain for All Star Wrestling where he regularly teamed with Rod Lyon as The Varsity Club tag team. Both Walton and Lyon appeared in several televised matches during this time, where they developed a reputation for their improvised promos and comedy routines. Walton credited his background in theater, along with Lyon's history in the circus, for much of their success. He went on to tour worldwide, including Germany and South Africa, before arriving in the United States in 2001 to further pursue his wrestling career. During this early period, Walton was billed as Marcus Lykke, combining his father's name with the name of a favored professor at Pattison College. He used this name right up until his debut with Global Wrestling ZeroX in 2015. Global Wrestling ZeroX (2015-present) GW0X Global Heavyweight Champion Walton made his GW0X debut in the first episode of ZeroX-Force as a contestant in the GW0X Global Heavyweight Championship Tournament under the ring name Sebastian Amos. He was defeated by Lazare Savageau in the first round. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Stump puller piledriver :* Tiger suplex *'Signature moves' :* Arm-trap neckbreaker :* Diving elbow drop :* LeBell Lock (Omoplata crossface) *'Entrance themes' :* "Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin (2015–present) Championship and accomplishments Category:Male Wrestlers Category:GW0X Competitors Category:The Bullies Category:English Wrestlers